1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic light-sensitive material having improved anti-adhesive properties. More particularly, it relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material whose surface anti-adhesive properties are improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventionally used silver halide photographic material has a surface layer containing a hydrophilic colloid such as gelatin as a binder. Therefore, the adhesiveness or tackiness of the surface of such a photographic material increases in an atmosphere of high humidity, especially under the circumstances of a high temperature and a high humidity, to result in easy adhesion to another material with which the photographic material comes into contact. Various disadvantages often occur due to this adhesion phenomenon which takes place between different parts of a photographic material or between a photographic material and another material when they are allowed to stand in contact with each other in the course of either the photographic material, taking a photograph, processing the photographic material, projecting the photographic material, or storing the photographic material.
In order to solve such a problem, the so-called matt layer-making method is well known to those skilled in the art, wherein the presence of a fine powder of an inorganic compound such as silicon dioxide, magnesium oxide, titanium dioxide, calcium carbonate, etc., or the presence of a fine powder of an organic compound such as polymethylmethacrylate, cellulose acetate propionate, etc., in the surface layer causes the coarseness of the surface to increase, thereby resulting in a decrease in the adhesiveness of the surface. However, such a matt layer-making method is accompanied by some undesirable side effects as described below. Namely, a homogeneously coated-layer can not be obtained because the above-described fine powders easily aggregate in the coating solution, a photographic material containing the above-described fine powders in a surface layer tends to be damaged and is harder to drive in a camera or a projector than if the above-described fine powders were not present because of the decrease in the slipping ability of the surface, the transparency of the photographic material after processing is reduced due to the presence of the above-described fine powders in a surface layer, the granularity of the image is degraded by the presence of the above-described fine powders in the surface layer, and the like.
Accordingly, a method for improving the anti-adhesive properties and obtaining photographic materials which are free from the above-described disadvantages has been desired.